Babies in Anubis house
by Peddie4evr1002
Summary: What happens when girls make mistakes ? Will boys leave or stay by their side ? Takes place in season 3, soo no Nina, Mick, Amber (sorry for fans of them). Read and find out. Not good at summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this is my new story. I came up with idea when I was reading House of Anubis: Pregnancy pact by Sibuna4260. But this story is different , soo hope you're going to like it. :)**

Babies in Anubis house

Chapter 1 : Finding out

Patricia's POV

I walk into bathroom and locked myself in it. I pulled out three pregnacy tests. I didn't dare to look at them. After 10 minutes I finally look at them.

Positive

Positive

Positive

Oh, no. I'm pregnat. How am I supposed to tell Eddie. We aren't even dating anymore. I can't be mum. I'm only 17. I don't know how to tell this to him. I put them into a bag and went downstairs for dinner. God I'm hungry.

Willow's POV

SQUEEEE! I'm pregnat! I'm going to be mum! Yes me and Alfie are going to have a little Walfino! Walfino, that's mix of mine and Alfie's names. I have to tell him. But what if he doesn't want baby. Well just one way to find. But first I have to feed me and little Walfino.

Kt's POV

Oh, no. I'm pregnat with Ben's baby. And we are dating only one month. He's going to hate me and leave me. I don't know if I am ready for baby, but I know that I want it. I know it sounds crazy, but if Ben leaves me I'm going to have a piece of him. Sounds really crazy, but... I'm soo hungry, I have to go eat for me and little baby.

Mara's POV

My parents are going to kill me for getting pregnat. Fabian still doesn't know. Well I didn't knew before now. I just hope that he isn't going to leave me and I hope my parents are going to be on my side. I have to tell someone before I tell Fabian. I think I'm going to tell Joy. Not now, I have to go eat, becaus if I don't baby is not going to be healthy. Ugh, I have to go eat.

Joy's POV

Oh, no. I'm pregnat with Jerome's baby and we start dating like two months ago. I don't know how I'm going to tell him that. He is going to leave me. Oh, boy. But maybe he is going to want this little thing. Well I want it and I'm not having abortion, I want this baby. Yeah I'm crazy. Well I'm hungry and feel like eating an elephant right now.

Trudy's POV

Soo, girls came really early for dinner. They were really hungry. And when I cook something they immediately eat it, then they throw up and... Wait a minute, morning sickness, over-eating. Uhhh, they are pregnat. I have to ask them. When boys finished they dinner and left I went to ask them.

„Girls I have to ask you something" I said. They nodded.

„Are you pregnat?" I asked them. They sighed and said what I excepted.

„Yes" they all said in same time and look at each other. Then boys came in.

„WHAT" they said.

**Soo** **Trudy knows and boys heared what girls said. What will be their reactions? Who is going to leave and who stay? ****  
**

**You're going to find out in another chapter.**

**P.S. I made Kt and Ben couple and sorry to all of fans of Fabina, Amfie and Jara. And this chapter is maybe boring, but it will get excited. Soo,, hope you like it.**

**Peddie4evr1002 ;)**


	2. Important author's note

Author's note

Soo, my school is starting tommorow and I was really busy repetitioning some things for school. I'm going to try to upadate a lot as I can. Soo, next chapter will be up soon.

P.S. Read my other stories like Truth or dare Anubis, Me without you and Detention can be good. And review ;)

Peddie4evr1002


	3. Chapter 3 : Reaction

**Sorry I haven't upadate. My school just started and we have bunch of homework. They are crazy. On our second day of sixth grade they gave us a bunch of homework. Soo, I don't know how I'm going to upadate with my school, but I'm going to try upadate as often as I can. Hope you're going to enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2 : Reaction

Fabian's POV

„WHAT" me and other boys said in same time. I can't believe it. I'm going to be dad. There is little kid in Mara's stomach that 's going to call me daddy. I'm so happy. No, wait I can't be, but I can't leave Mara now. I think I love her. Then yelling broke my daydream. I realize that were, of course ,Patricia and Eddie. I took Mara's hand and we went to her room. She put her head in her hands and sit on her bed. I went to comfort her. She placed her head on my shoulder.

„I'm so sorry. I- didn't mean to get pregnat and.. I totally understand if you want to leave me" she said and start crying a little. I hugged her.

„I'm not going to leave you. Okay, I'm falling in love with you every day harder and harder and that little baby is little me and you. Just imagine our little kid. It's going to be a mega nerd. We're going to have an adorable kid" I said as she smiled at me. She pecked my lips and hugged me. I'm going to love my family.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe. I'm dad. Well I'm going to be. Joy was now crying. I'm breaking. I ran to her and spun her around. She looked at me shocked. I kissed her to show her that I love her. She kissed back.

„You're not leaving me and baby?" she asked as we pulled away.

„I'm not leaving. Did you heard me. I want a little Jerome junior" I said which makes her laugh.

„I'm hoping it's little Joyless" she said and we hugged. I love her.

Eddie's POV

„Okay, it's not my fault. That child in your stomach is mistake that happened on party when we were drunk. We broke up, well you broke up with me in America. Just get abortation and it's over, you go and move on and so do I" I yelled. If you're asking what's happening, it's just me and Patricia are having fight. She is pregnat. And we aren't together. I mean I still like her, but she doesn't like me. She break up with me. And I'm just not ready to be dad, I booked flight back to America. My mom doesn't know about Patricia being pregnat, and if I tell her she would be really mad. Now back to fight.

„Well I'm not getting abortation if you want to know. And fine leave me and your baby. Just go back to America and leave me to be a single teen mum" she said. She was on the verge of tears. I just want to hold her and tell her it would be okay and that I'm not leaving, but she wouldn't let me. She doesn't feel the same way, but then why would she keep the baby. Well I'm not going to fight anymore.

„Look I can't be dad at this age, I have to go get my stuffs packed for tommorow. I'm leaving early in morning. Just let me do this" I said. I touched her stomach and leaned to whisper something.

„Hi baby boy or girl, I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry I'm leaving your mummy, but remember that I always will love you and your mommy. Okay" I wispered last part really quiet so Patricia wouldn't hear me. She obviously didn't heard it cause she was wiping her tears away. I got back on normal position and went to my room to pack my stuffs for tommorow.

Alfie's POV

I...I don't know what to say. Oh, yes. I'm going to be dad. Willow had her head down and was crying. I hugged her as tight as I could and she hugged back.

„I didn't mean it. Alfie please don't leave me and little Walfino. We love you" she said. I didn't even think about leaving.

„I'm not leaving my little Walfino and my Willow" I said in baby voice which make her laugh. I rubbed her stomach. There is little baby Alfie junior.

„Soo, let's eat becaus me and little Alfie junior are starving" I said as I took her hand.

„How do you know Alfie junior is starving?" she said and smiled. I took her to kktchen and started making sandwiches. Three of them.

„Why did you make three sandwiches" Willow asked as she started to eat sandwich.

„One for me, one for you and one for our little Alfie junior" I said. She just smiled and continue eat her sandwich. I smiled at my new familly.

**Soo, hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Peddie4evr1002**


	4. Chapter 3 : Leaving girls or not

**Soo, I was ill so I couldn't upadate, but I'm back. Soo this is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 3 : Leaving girls or not

Kt's POV

Ahh, poor Trixie. Eddie is leaving her. I just hope that Ben isn't going to leave me. I was in living room with girls and we we're talking about babies. Well Trixie wasn't talking, she had her head down and her hands on her stomach. I'm so sorry for her. I'm going to talk to Eddie. I'm killing him. Patricia and I became good friends, soo no one is hurting my friend.

„Girls I have to use bathroom" I lied. They all nodded. I went to Eddie and Fabian's room. Eddie was on his bed with headphones in his ears. I took them and threw them at Fabian's side of room.

„HEY" he said.

„Oh, your really a baby. Speaking off that. YOU IDIOT LEFT TRIXIE ALONE, AND YOUR GOING TO AMERICA IN 2 HOURS . LEAVING HER AND BABY LIKE THAT. YOUR BABY, YOUR BLOOD, YOUR EVERYTHING. That's soo stupid from you. I'm pregnat and Ben didn't left. Well I was going to tell him and I'm sure he wouldn't leave me and baby" I said to him. Agh, my hormonies. I heard something. I turned around and saw Ben. I opened my mouth to say something , but nothing came out.

„Why didn't you tell me that your pregnat?" he asked. I can see that his hurt and angry a little bit.

„I-I... wanted to tell you-u. But I was scared-d and..." I said and start crying. Everyone were now looking at the scene.

„No, buts Kt. We dated for month and you're telling me you are pregnat with my baby. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to be dad" he said as he left room. I started crying so hard and I feel someone hugging me. That was Patricia, I hugged her back. Only she knows how it feels. Well at least I'm not alone.

Eddie's POV

I packed all of my stuffs and now I'm going to airport. I called a cab. I went to say my dad a goodbye. As I walked to school I saw Ben with two suitcases. Wow, he was really leaving Kt. Well he's stupid because he's doing that. Not like I'm doing the same my god, I'm doing same thing ! Well lets just not think about that. I walked up to where Ben was.

„What are you doing?" I asked him.

„I'm going to my aunt's house for a little while" he said.

„Look you can't do that to Kt. There is a baby in her stomach that is going to call you daddy. Just imagine your family" I said to him.

„You're right man. I'm going to Kt. And I'm not leaving." He said as he started to walk back to Anuubis house. The cab that I called was here soo I told driver to wait a minute so I could get my suitcase. I get my suitcase and walked out of my room. I saw Kt and Ben hugging. I already said goodbye to everyone. I heard crying from living room. I opened door just to see red head girl I had fallen in love with, the same girl that is carrying my baby. Patricia was crying and it break my heart.

„Patricia?" I asked as I sat next to her. I put my arm around her and hugged her as tigh as I can. She hugged me back. She cried into my shoulder and I let her do that. I can't leave my Yacker and baby. I just can't. I kissed her and bent down over her ear.

„I love you, my Yacker" I whispered into her ear. I saw her smile a bit. She looked at me. I started leaning until our lips were locked togeher and It feels soo good. She sneaked her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer by hugging her waist. We pulled apart and just stared in each others eyes.

„Are you going to leave me and baby" she asked quietly.

„No, I'm not. I can't leave my Yacker and my little baby" I said last part in baby voice. She laughed a little and put her head on my chest. I'm never going to leave our little familly.

**I know it's short, but what I can. Soo about Kt and Ben next chapter is about is en leaving or not ? Hmm, what do you think ? Oh and Eddie is not leaving Patty. Hope you like this. Please review :)**


End file.
